


Bon Sommeil

by g0bliin



Series: The Not Quite Stories [5]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0bliin/pseuds/g0bliin
Summary: Sarah woke up in the middle of the night and can't fall back asleep.





	Bon Sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> Just like Sarah, I can't fall asleep. Enjoy this little prompt inspired by my own insomnia.

Sarah woke up to darkness.

Surely it wasn't morning yet. How long had she been asleep for? One hazy, squinting glance at her alarm clock told her it was around 4:44 am. 

The red numbers stared back at her, a sign for her to return back to slumber and dreams. If she could.

Sarah yawned, shifting her body around to her left side, and closed her eyes. Nothing particular was bothering her, nor did she have any strange dreams that prompted her to awaken. In fact, Tuesdays were her days that she slept in, not going into work until the afternoon. She pulled her comforter over her body, cocooning herself in a makeshift blanket role. 

Not even a second passed, and Sarah kicked the comforter off, now feeling too warm. Once more she turned her body around to a comfortable position, snuggling, and sighed, doing anything she can to draw in the ache of sleep.

Five minutes...ten minutes...; sleep did not want to come to Sarah again. Her body forced her to be awake too soon, and was too stubborn to let her go back to bed.

Sarah laid on her back, staring up into the ceiling with another sigh. Going back to sleep wasn't in the books. What was she to do so early in the morning, without waking up her parents and Toby?

"Jareth?"

Sarah was barely able to make out his silhouette, leaning on the edge of her vanity. He produced a crystal in his palms, nesting the glowing orb between his index fingers as a light source. 

"Isn't it a little early, pet? Were you pining for me?", teased the Goblin King.

Sarah scoffed, leaning upwards, and crossed her arms on the tops of her knees. "Of course, darling. My loins _ache_ for you," matching his coolness Sarah let out another dry scoff. "No, I just couldn't fall back asleep for some reason. I woke up and...I'm not tired." 

"Would you like me to put a sleeping spell on you? I could make so you wouldn't wake up without a kiss." He said, walking to kiss Sarah gently on the forehead. Jareth placed his glowing orb on her nightstand to better illuminate Sarah. The shadows brought out the green in Sarah's eyes. They were catlike, peering through the darkness with a curiosity. 

"That would require you staying the night so you can be able to wake me up. Are you busy tomorrow? I don't want to keep you from your important kingly duties."

"... _Yes_ , but I can postpone the meeting until the following day. They aren't  _that_ important; nothing more than listening to the droning of the Elven King and his nobles about some boundaries being scrambled up," Jareth kicked off his boots, tossing them to a corner of Sarah's room.

"You can't ignore them for my sake, Jareth. You're still obligated to settling those manners." Sarah reminded him, patting the tops of his head. Her fingers ran through his silky locks, massaging the scalp. 

Jareth let out a soft, pleasurable groan, tilting his head back so Sarah could hit that sweet spot. "Must I remind you what I'd do for you, precious? I've-"

"Reordered time, took my brother in an attempt to cash him in for my dreams, act out the villian in a fairy story, _and_ , my most generous lord, sharing ** _years_ **of your friendship and love with a lowly human girl to disappoint the fae? You've lectured me on the topic a thousand times by now," She smirked, scratching his head more roughly. "Ignore me and go be a king." 

"As you wish, my queen. However, I'm still going to hold off the meeting until the evening. The elves can learn a little patience for once in their lives." In an instant, Jareth had switched his usual garb for something more lax, his hair now pulled back into a simple ponytail. He climbed into the bed, scooping up Sarah in his arms to spoon, and pulling the blankets over them.

"Would you really make me your queen?" Her tone innocent. It was the first time Jareth had mentioned the thought of Sarah becoming queen.

"Without a doubt in my mind. The goblins love it when you visit the Underground, and I'm sure Hogwart -"

"Hoggle."

" _Hoggle_ and company would enjoy that idea. Lay that thought to rest now precious, you need to sleep." Jareth kissed the back of her neck, letting his magic from his lips coil her frame, letting slumber take the girl once more.

Sarah yawned, turning her head slightly. "It's a little difficult to rest after you mentioning me becoming the Goblin Queen. That's not something you hear and soon fall asleep over." She yawned again, a little annoyed at how swift the sleeping spell was taking her. As soon as it was morning Sarah would speak of nothing else except for Jareth's proposal - if it was even that.

One more yawn, and Sarah was once more asleep, her softs breaths echoing the room. Jareth patted her head, closing his own eyes. Her body against his was always nice. Perhaps it was a little early to speak lightly of marrying Sarah. Perhaps he was a fool.

He yawned, raising an eyebrow. Then he remembered. Sleeping spells always had a side effect of causing the caster to become sleepy. Gods, magic was finicky. At least now Jareth had a proper excuse to postpone the meeting. 

With his last remaining awareness, Jareth pulled the sleeping Sarah closer to his chest, nestling his head into the crook of her neck before allowing the sleeping spell over take him.


End file.
